Recently there has become a high interest in blogging. Blogging is basically an on-line diary (often referred to as web log or blog) published on a web page that are generally open to the public for viewing. There are a number of tools that help individuals create web logs and hosting sites for making the web logs available on-line. The web log is typically an HTML web page that includes text and images entered in a chronological order in a manner similar to that of a diary. Typically, these web logs represent the “daily” activity for individuals.
These web logs/blogs are read by many individuals, including family and friends. Often when images are presented, it is desirable for the viewing individual to obtain a print or other image related product with respect to the image being viewed. However, the images available on web logs are typically limited to low resolution images and there is no easy way to obtain the original high resolution image for use in ordering image products. While one may go to the original source of the image, i.e., the person that owns the web log, it is often not desirable to allow someone direct access to the image on their personal computer. Typically, the hosting site that allows the placement of the blog does not want to be bothered with maintaining large files that include a large number of high resolution images.
The present invention is designed to solving many of the problems allowing a mechanism for allowing viewers to easily obtain access to the high resolution images for ordering various goods or services that require access to the high resolution image.